He finally said it
by Another Yaoi Lover
Summary: SasuNaru. Poor Naruto gets sick and Sasuke takes care of him. Very cute! Sadly no Yaoi scenes


**Note:** This is not a smex filled one, it's a cute little one.

I was feeling lovey dovey today, so here we have a SasuNaru!

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, on a hot summer day. Naruto was doing what he usually did on these sort of days, relaxing on the roof top and taking in the sun on his already tanned skin. He wasn't really paying any attention to how long he was up there for, because he was getting a huge sun burn on his chest and stomach. But he was fast asleep, if he was up there any longer he would get a stroke.

Lucky for him Sasuke found him on the roof top and carefully carried him back to the blonde boy's house.

"Dobe..." He mumbled placing him onto the bed. He placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and sighed feeling that it was warm. He'd have to bring his fever down.

The only way Sasuke remembered to bring down a fever was a cold bath. He felt his face turning red and he took a deep breath and picked up Naruto again

_It's to make Naruto well... It doesn't mean anything.. Get ahold of yourself.._.

He carried him into the bathroom and turned on the cold water in the tub. While he waited for the tub to fill he slowly pulled off Naruto's orange pants. He left the blonde haired boy in his boxers and he carefully placed him into the cold bath.

"Mmmm..." Naruto mumbled feeling the cold water on his body. Sasuke couldn't help it. He bit his bottom lip and tried to control himself as he sat Naruto into the tub.

_Fuck this is gonna be hard..._

He let Naruto soak into the tub for several minutes then pulled him out again. He placed Naruto onto the bed again and decided it was a bad idea for Naruto to be in wet boxers. So... He pulled off Naruto's boxers and looked away to get some drier boxers for him. He kept his eyes closed and pulled the boxers onto the tan boys hips, hearing him moan just a bit.

Once Sasuke was done, he's have to do something about the major sun burn on Naruto's chest.

That was easy. Just rub some lotion on it.

Sasuke left the room and came back in with some lotion he found in the bathroom. Naruto was awake and looking up at him.

"Sasuke? What am I doing in my bed?" He asked sitting up. He winched when his chest started hurting and he laid back down.

"Owww..." He whinned. Sasuke smirked and straddled the boys legs.

"You fell asleep on the roof top... You have a bad sun burn..." He said rubbing some of the lotion on his hands.

"Oh..." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke again. He chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me home!" He said sweetly. Sasuke blinked seeing Naruto with the cutest face in the world.

_Kawaii..._

He lightly pushed his hands onto Naruto's chest, telling him to stay laying down and he slowly rubbed his hands along the blode boys front part.

Naruto blushed and started to wiggle a bit and he bit dwn on his lip to stop himself from moaning out.

Sasuke was so wrapped up in the fact that he was touching the blonde boys chest that he didn't see what he was doing to Naruto, until he heard a moan.

He looked up seeing that Naruto was bitting down on his lip and looked like he was being pleasure. Sasuke blushed a bit and ran his fingers along Naruto's stomach causing the blonde boy to moan again.

"Sa-sasuke..." Naruto said gazing up at him and blushing a bit. Sasuke looked down at the blonde and ran his slender fingers up the boys sides and onto his shoulders.

Naruto blushed a bit more, loving the fact that Sasuke was touching him delicately. This was paradise.

Sasuke bent over Naruto and softly kissed his neck, then licked it softly tasting the warm sweet flesh underneath it. Naruto tilted his head up to give Sasuke more neck to kiss and he bit his bottom lip again.

"Naruto.." Sasuke purred as he ran his fingers slowly down Naruto's front, feeling that the lotion was drying on his tan skin. He placed gentle light kisses on Narutos neck andshoulders as Naruto 'mmmed' at them, loving the light kisses on his body.

"You feeling better Naruto?" Sasuke asked kissing Naruto's cheek. The blonde boy nodded his head and looked up at Sasuke again.

"Yeah..." He said softly. Just looking up at Sasuke made him blush. He looked so sexy with his hair in front of his face and in a mess. He bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arm around the raven haired boys neck.

"Naruto..." Sasuke breathed as he kissed his lips softly. Naruto returned the kiss and tried his best to sit up, but his body ached too much. So Sasuke lowered himself, carefully, onto Naruto as he placed light kisses on the boy's lips.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?"

"What does this mean?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down at Naruto.

"It means.. That I like you... And I hope you like me.." He said bitting his lip.

"B-but.. I don't like you..."

Sasuke frowned a bit and looked away.

"Oh.." He mumbled. Naruto smiled a bit and nuzzled his cheek.

"I love you.." He said softly. Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Do you mean it?" Naruto nodded his head and kept his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I mean everything I say, Sasuke..." He said. Sasuke smiled a bit and lightly kissed Naruto cheek.

"I love you too.."

_Love... I finally said it... And so did Naruto..._

Sasuke couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Lame I know...

Give me a review please!


End file.
